


After 310

by lil_tiger98



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tiger98/pseuds/lil_tiger98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my thoughts on the season 3, episode 10 season finale cliffhanger with Jelena and who I think shot her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 310

**Author's Note:**

> Just read & I'll talk to ya after the story...
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Hit the Floor or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

 

Jude just stood there frozen in time. The broken glass laid there untouched. Why would he get so mad over this? All Jude had to do was get Lionel away from Oscar. He shivered as her voice repeated “ _ bed _ ” in his mind. He then came to and followed the path Gideon took. As did, he saw Terrence and Ahsha talking in Pete’s office. He then decided to listen in. 

 

“She’s got all the power now and  _ you _ better watch out! Especially now that you’re engaged to D, you’ll be the star.” Terrence said.

 

“I’m not scared of her.”

 

“She never goes direct. She come after what you love the most,” he continued, “Guard your man. She’ll break you up if she has to ruin him to do it. She knows all his secrets.” Terrence left. Jude quickly ducked behind a corner. 

 

When he turned back around, Ahsha was now behind Pete’s desk. She pulled open a drawer and pulled out a gun. Jude was speechless! The sight of the gun was enough to tell him this situation got serious and real and he needed to get away! He turned around and headed towards the employee exit. He decided to see if he could catch Gideon at his house.

 

*HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF*

 

Terrence walked out the room and Ahsha couldn’t believe what she’d heard. Derek had secrets? Jelena knew them all? Why? How? Would she try to ruin Derek, her, or both?! She glanced down at the rock on her finger. The flashback of German confessing his deeds about Olivia popped into her head. 

 

She recalled him saying he just wanted to protect her. Now, well, now she needed to not only protect Derek, but herself as well. She walked over to Pete’s desk and pulled the drawer open to see the famous unregistered gun. She picked it up and put it in her purse. She closed the drawer and proceeded to walk to Oscar’s, wait, Jelena’s office. 

 

As she walked down the hall, her phone went off. It was Derek himself and she immediately swiped the red circle. “ _ Sorry Derek, _ ” she thought, “ _ This is for us. _ ”

 

With that, she saw the semi-cracked door to the office and took one step towards it, but her shoe made a noise. 

 

“Hello?” Jelena yelled. 

 

Ahsha panicked as she heard Jelena’s footsteps towards the door. Right as Jelena got close she pulled the trigger and saw the blood pour out of the hole, then Jelena fall. Ahsha not processing what she’d ACTUALLY just done, threw the gun back into her purse and ran.

 

To be continued….

**Author's Note:**

> So... as if Terrence didn't irritate me before, he pisses me off now. Why in the heck would he think not even Jelena, but a woman lie about not being able to give birth?! Does he realize how much we females cherish that ability?! I was so glad she cut him out because he didn't do a damn thing to get it in the first place! Then, well then Zude had THE CUTEST moment I've EVER seen between a gay couple on TV and then BAM, I felt like I was the one being shot here, not Jelena! I'm hoping that anger was in the moment and not how he truly feels. JESUS JAMES, WHY?!?!?!?!?! WTF?!?!?!?!?! I'm sold Ahsha did it because it is so obvious:  
> 1) She was told about the gun in Pete's office.  
> 2) She was the last one in Pete's office.  
> 3) She didn't show up to Derek!
> 
> CLUES PEOPLE!
> 
> I'll stop ranting now. Read, review, & comment please! Your thoughts! Who do you think shot Jelena?  
> P.S.- Two of my favs have been shot this week- first Daryl (TWD) and now Jelena... why?!  
> :) <3


End file.
